callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Days of Summer
Days of Summer is a special event that was live in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered from June 27th, 2017 to August 1st, 2017http://charlieintel.com/2017/06/27/call-duty-days-summer-event-details/ and live from July 11th, 2017 to August 1st, 2017 in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. With Days of Summer, plenty of new items were released across multiple games, including new weapon variants, new supply drop collections, several new gamemodes and a summer remaster of the map Bog, as Beach Bog. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Splash Available from July 11th, 2017 to August 1st, 2017, the multiplayer map Splash from the Awakening Map Pack was available for free to all players on all platforms for the duration of the event. Players who also owned the Awakening Map Pack are given Double XP until the end of the event. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Turista & Turista 24/7 Over the course of Days of Summer, the map Turista from the Continuum Map Pack was available for free to all players. The map was available in all playlists, as well as being available in a new gamemode Turista 24/7, in which all games are held on the map Turista. Gamemodes available in Turista 24/7 include Frontline, Team Deathmatch, Domination and Defender. Turista IW.jpg|Turista Turista 247 Menu Icon IW.png|Turista 24/7 New Characters During Days of Summer, players were able to earn and play as campaign characters from the Modern Warfare and Infinite Warfare series for use in multiplayer. These characters include Captain Price, Ghost, Nick Reyes, Nora Salter, E3N "Ethan" and Usef Omar. The characters are only usable on their respective rigs after obtaining the set pieces from supply drops, for example, the player cannot use Captain Price on any combat rig other than Stryker. Days of Summer Supply Drops Also available during Days of Summer was the ability for players to purchase a Days of Summer supply drop for 200 CODPoints or 30 Keys that awarded a dupe-protected Days of Summer limited item and two other items, similar to a Rare supply drop. 20 respective Days of Summer supply drops were available for purchase each week. As well as purchasable supply drops, players were also awarded a free Days of Summer supply drop every Wednesday and Friday, amounting up to 10 free drops over the course of the event. These drops only contained one single item and was also dupe protected. Players who earn all Days of Summer items for a particular week will instead earn keys as placeholders for the drop. Days of Summer Items A total of 4 camouflages, 2 weapon variants, 2 emblems, 2 calling cards, an accessory and a reticle were added to the game, available for a limited time and through the Days of Summer supply drops. *Epic Inferno Camouflage *Epic Lagoon Camouflage *Epic Fireworks Camouflage *Epic Sunrise Camouflase *Legendary Erad - Equinox *Legendary R.A.W. - Solar Powered *Legendary Brain Freeze Accessory *Legendary Killer Tunes Calling Card *Legendary TBA *Rare Shell Emblem *Rare TBA *Common TBA Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Beach Bog Beach Bog is a revision of the map Bog, placing Bog during the daytime on a beach. Throughout Beach Bog is a Summer theme, featuring map objects such as surfboards, sand, tourist centres and pool objects. The map is available for free to all platforms, and is available for use in private matches. Beach Bog 24/7 and Beachcomber With the addition of Beach Bog came the release of a seasonal gamemode, Beach Bog 24/7. All games played with this mode will occur on Beach Bog, as either Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Confirmed, RPGs Only or Hardpoint. Beach Bog 24/7 was taken off the playlist on August 1st, 2017. A derivative of Prop Hunt was also released for the Weekend Warfare of June 30th, 2017 to July 8th, 2017https://twitter.com/RavenSoftware/status/880819424261013505 called Beachcomber, featuring only the map Beach Bog in the rotation. Cowabunga, Friends Forever, Antsy & Popsicle Camouflages Added with Days of Summer came four new camouflages available for the player to unlock via completing certain challenges. Cowabunga Camouflage, Friends Forever Camouflage, Antsy Camouflage and Popsicle Camouflage are able to be unlocked for weapon classes after completing specific challenges on Beach Bog, similar to the Folium and Prism camouflages for Daybreak. To unlock the Cowabunga and Friends Forever camouflages, the player must win 10 and 30 games (Assault Rifles), call in 10 and 30 UAVs (Submachine Guns), flash 25 and 100 enemies (Light Machine Guns), kill 10 and 50 enemies with frag grenades (Shotguns), kill 50 and 500 enemies (Sniper Rifles) and kill 10 and 50 enemies with melee (Pistols). To unlock the Antsy and Popsicle camouflages, the player must earn 3 longshot medals in a single life 10 and 30 times (Assault Rifles), kill 10 enemies without dying 5 and 20 times (Submachine Guns), kill 10 and 25 enemies with their own weapons (Light Machine Guns), call in two helicopters in a single match 5 and 10 times (Shotguns), kill 2 or more enemies with a single bullet 1 and 5 times (Sniper Rifles) and achieve a 3 killstreak with a melee weapon 1 and 5 times (Pistols). Cowabunga Camo Menu Icon MWR.png|Cowabunga Camouflage Friends Forever Camo Menu Icon MWR.png|Friends Forever Camouflage Antsy Camo Menu Icon MWR.png|Antsy Camouflage Popsicle Camo Menu Icon MWR.png|Popsicle Camouflage Days of Summer Supply Drops For a limited time, Days of Summer supply drops were available to the player, for a price of 30 Depot Credits or 200 CODPoints. One free Days of Summer supply drop was given to the player for free per week, for a maximum of five for the entire duration of the event. Inside these special supply drops were two items from the Operation Copperhead collection pool, and one item from the Days of Summer collection pool, with a guarantee that at least one item is of quality Rare or higher. The Days of Summer supply drop is the only method of obtaining Days of Summer exclusive items available to the player, and was taken off the Depot on August 1st, 2017. Days of Summer Collections The release of Operation Shamrock & Awe was also accompanied with new supply drop content only available during the active operation. A total of 6 collections were added, with 44 items spanned across the collections. A seventh collection was also added, that is unlocked after completing the other collections, and consists of a single item. The item allows the player to change their character model to a summer themed model of Darren "Graves" Cosgrave, the owner of the Depot. An item found in a supply drop that is from the Days of Summer collections are noted with a sun on the back of the card. Days of Summer * Bounty Days of Summer Character Celebration * Bounty Celebration Weapon Kit (Light Machine Guns) * Epic Bash Combat Uniform * Legendary Gala Character * Rare Lady Liberty Calling Card * Rare Starred Camouflage (Pistols) * Common Glitterball Reticle (Light Machine Guns) * Common Nation Emblem Heat Wave * Bounty Heat Wave Emblem * Epic Lemonade Emblem * Legendary Flip Flop Emblem * Rare In Tents Emblem * Rare Shady Emblem * Rare Swinging Emblem * Common Inflated Emblem * Common Pyre Emblem Nauticus * Bounty Nauticus Melee Weapon * Epic Tiki Weapon Kit (Submachine Guns) * Legendary Lucky Catch Calling Card * Rare Steerage Reticle (Submachine Guns) * Rare Trawl Combat Uniform * Common Bait Emblem * Common Entwine Camouflage (Submachine Guns) Pyrotechnic * Bounty Pyrotechnic Weapon Kit (Shotguns) * Epic Brilliance Camouflage (Shotguns) * Legendary Sky Rockets Calling Card * Rare Backfire Character * Rare Cityscape Emblem * Common Bottled Reticle (Shotguns) * Common Fuse Combat Uniform Summertime * Bounty Summertime Character * Epic Tidal Melee Weapon * Legendary Solar Wind Camouflage (Sniper Rifles) * Rare Sunshine Emblem * Rare Sweet Breeze Calling Card * Common Ballin' Reticle (Sniper Rifles) * Common Stellar Combat Uniform Vacation * Bounty Vacation Calling Card * Epic Delve Calling Card * Legendary Unwind Calling Card * Rare Lose A Bet Calling Card * Rare Rollick Calling Card * Rare Seaside Calling Card * Common Bump Set Spike Calling Card * Common Lounge Calling Card Gallery Days of Summer Promo MWR.jpg|Promotional image for Days of Summer Beach Bog Camouflages Promo MWR.jpg|Promotional image for Beach Bog and the respective camouflages. Days of Summer Splash Promo BO3.jpg|Promotional image for Splash during Days of Summer. Video Official Call of Duty® "Days of Summer" Trailer Trivia *The supply drop crates used for the Days of Summer event were coolers, rather than crates. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Seasonal Events